mineral town
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: cewek-cowok yang lajang pada kemping di mother's hill apa yang di hadapi mereka yah? baca aja selanjutnya jangan lupa ngereview ya.........


_**Mineral town **_

Fic yang ke-3 ini mau mulai, orang baru…. Hehehe jadi baru 3 fic nah kita mulai aja nyok!!!! ( sebenernya aku bukan orang betawi).

---**Ann's POV**---

"ren,dingin bangetttt…." Keluhku kami sedang kemping di Mother's hill.

"sabar sabar aku mau nyalain api unggun nih" Karen menyalakan korek.

"lapppper" keluh Popuri anak yang selalu di manja.

"ambil gih makanannya di tenda" Mary berkata.

Popuri menggerutu tapi akhirnya ia ke tenda.

"bagus juga ya idenya Elli" kataku melirik Elli.

"maaf aku nggak tahu akan menjadi begini sebenarnya aku di suruh pak Thomas" katanya menyesal.

"laki laki sedang apa yah????" kata Karen melirik tenda laki laki.

"tenang Karen! Rick-mu nggak apa apa" kataku

"Rick-ku? jangan bercanda!" Karen tertawa malu.

"ngomong ngomong Gray-mu juga lagi apa yah Mary?" kataku lagi.

"hahhh????" muka Mary semerah tomat matang.

"lalu Kai-mu lagi apa?" tanyaku lagi pada Popuri yang lagi mengemut permen (emang, ada kai soalnya summer kempingnya).

"Ann!!!" katanya malu.

"Elli Trent-mu lagi apa yah?" aku melirik Elli.

"hei!!!"

Semuanya melirikku lalu berteriak.

"ANN CLIFF-MU LAGI APA YAH???".

"hah? Hei tunggu nanti….." belum selesai aku bicara, anak laki laki pada keluar dari tenda.

"ada apa sih kalian kok berisik aja sih???" kata Gray.

"uuuh jangan berisik dooong" Cliff mengucek mata

"oooh anak anak kucing yang cantik…." Kata Kai.

"amandelmu bisa kambuh nanti….".

"dasar si Popuri teriak teriak mulu!!!".

---**Karen's POV**---

Semua sudah terlelap di tenda hanya aku yang belum aku tak bisa tidir dari tadi ada suara aneh.

'Nging…nging…nging…nging' begitu suaranya

"WHOAAAA" teriak Rick.

"kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriakku.

"stttt" Rick menutup mulutku.

"ada apa kok kamu belum tidur?" katanya.

"Rick….aku takut….aku takut" kataku.

"kenapa ada apa? Karen?" bisiknya .

"ada…suara aneh.."

"ng?"

"ssst" aku menempelkan telunjuk dibibir.

'nging….nging…nging…ngiiiiiiing'.

"suara apa itu?" kataku.

"aku juga tak tahu tidur sajalah Karen…." Rick menyelimutiku.

"tapi…….".

"Ayo tidur besok kita turun gunung" Rick meninggalkanku menuju tendanya.

Aku menurut dan tertidur.

---**Popuri's POV**---

"waw!!! Sekarang kita turun gunung aku tak tahan hidup di tempat seperti ini" teriakku.

"ini disebut buruk,tinggal di tempat seperti ini" kata Ann.

"ya…semalam aku digigit nyamuk" kata Elli kesal.

"huaaaah dan ada suara aneh tadi malam" kata Karen.

"ahh…aku kedinginan semalam" Mary membersihkan kacamatanya.

"hai Popuri…. Mau kubawakan barangnya?" kata Kai menunjuk ke barang ku.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaw Kai baik deh….." kataku menyerahkan barangnya.

"ah nggak" katanya.

Yang lain nggak mau kalah.

"Mary…mau kubawakan barangnya?".

"bo…leh".

"Ann mau di bawakan?".

"si…lahkan".

"Karen?".

"mau dong!!".

"Elli?".

"ng…ah…ten..tu".

* * *

Jadinya cewek dengan gampangnya menuruni gunung, dan cowok, keberatan.

"nahhh udah sampai Kai….mau minun jus dulu?" tawar Popuri.

"hhh…hhh…baiklah".

"ma…kasih Cliff yuk masuk!!! Kamu masih nginep di sinikan? Makan siang bareng yuk" tawar Ann.

"boleh makasih".

"Gray kamu nggak apa apa?" Tanya Mary "gimana kalau malam kita ke bar?".

"ayo!".

"doc makasih….bye bye.." Elli melambaikan tangan

"sama…sama..".

"Rick udah nyampe nih malam minum minum yuk"

"ayo!" kata rick semangat

Malamnya bapak bapak yang suka ke bar nggak kebagian tempat duduk soallnya banyak pasangan pasangan yang pada minum.

"Mary kamu mau apa?" Tanya Gray.

"aku nggak bisa minum Gray, aku susu saja"

"Elli kamu mau apa?"

"air putih sajalah".

"Karen kamu mau apa???"

"VERMOUTH".

"Popuri mau apa?"

"susu ayam!!!!" (mayumi: Popuri jangan minta yang aneh aneh)

"ayah!" kata Ann "kenapa bar kita jadi penuh anak remaja????".

"mana ayah tahu!!!!".

"Ann sini!!!!" panggil Cliff.

"ya? Ada apa Cliff? Mau pesan apa?".

"nggak anu…nggg…aku mau ajak kamu minum kamu…ng…anu…mau nggak???" "tentu!!!!" kata Ann.

"ayah!!!!" panggil Ann "aku mau minum sama Cliff ayah yang tangani semuanya ya????" "apa…..(lemes)" "bye bye ayah!!!"

"huweeee -dog nangis-

Mayumi: oi! Doug aku minta susu panas!

Doug: dengan siap melayani anda tuan putri….

Mayumi: -ketawa jahat-

Mayumi: oi! Pake gula sama krim!!!!!!

Doug:-ngehajar- banyak banget permintaannya!!!!!!!.


End file.
